


"Mine already."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Mine already."

Only one tin box of butter cookies was left on the rack. Y/N was quick to grab it, but a stranger she did not notice was beside her was quicker.

“Mine already.” The stranger said in a monotonous voice. He casually walked away pushing a shopping cart with the box on top.

Upset, Y/N walked a little behind the man debating with herself if snatching the tin box from the cart would be alright when the man would be busy looking at other grocery items. And the chance was given her when the man left his cart on the side and walked towards a busy aisle.

Hesitantly walking towards the unattended cart, Y/N almost jolted as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was more surprised to see a different man. She thought it might be the stranger’s companion, but realized he was not, when he just flirted and asked for her contact number. Y/N wanted to push the man away for hindering her opportunity, but she did not want to create a scene, nor was willing to give even an incorrect contact number. In panic, Y/N resorted to making weird gestures as if shooing the man away.

Y/N was surprised as she felt a very slight touch of arm around her shoulder. “Mine already.” Her chance to snatch the prize she believed was hers was gone when the then owner of the tin box of butter cookies came to the rescue. Looking at the stranger in a different angle and different situation, Y/N thought the he looked enchantingly attractive. She suddenly felt nervous and embarrassed for no sure reason.

When the other man left without Y/N’s number, the stranger then walked to his cart and put the items he was holding on his other hand. Y/N walked after him as if she was really with him. She only realized her action when the stranger looked at her, and she felt more nervous and embarrassed. She thought the man’s deep blue eyes were like a hypnotizing sea of mystery she would not mind exploring.

“It’s mine.” He looked at the tin box and looked back at Y/N. “But maybe we can share it later with a cup of coffee.”

“Sounds great.” Y/N managed to reply and quietly applauded to herself for not stuttering in front of an attractive man, who happened to have the tin box of butter cookies she wanted, and who she would later know as Lukas.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
